Grease
by WaterGirl14
Summary: Casper High plus hormoneaddled teens plus a perverted script plus lots of smooching equals what? The Danny Phantom version of the movie Grease. Rated T for hormoneaddled teens.
1. Foreword

Yes. Another fic. Fun, isn't it? I just keep having these random ideas.

Anyway, the school Drama Club is doing Grease for its next project. Now, for those of us that have actually seen the movie, it's not exactly the most appropriate thing in the world. But the looney Mrs. Blanch decided to do it anyway. Sam, Tucker, and Danny all get roles in the play. However, there are two things wrong with this. One: Does she really expect the boys to be able to take the perverted script seriously? Two: Danny and Sam are cast as the two main characters! And you know what that means: (makes a kissing sound)

So here's the introductory chapter. Enjoy.

Oh, and if you see two or three words scrunched together every so often, I don't know why, but Document Manager just does that with my fics.

* * *

The flyer on the wall boasted proudly the Drama Club's new project. 

"Ha." A black kid remarked as he walked by with his two best friends. "Like anyone would actually join that." He adjusted his red beret on his head and looked back at his companions. "Right Dan--Danny?" Tucker remarked, looking back at the halfa. He had stopped short back at the green piece of paper that was sloppily taped to the wall. The Goth that he had become so familiar with stood beside him.

"Look, Danny! And they're holding try-outs this Friday!" Sam pointed to the cast list. "Mrs. Blanch is going to let anyone try out! Isn't that cool?" She beamed at her best friend.

"Well..." Danny put one hand on his chin and made to stroke an invisible goatee. "I've always liked this movie, even if it is from the 70's." He grabbed one of the sign-up sheets and filled it out.

"Wait!" Tucker grabbed the paper Danny was writing on and peered inquisitively at the flyer. His jaw dropped to the ground as he read the title of the play. The stunned look on his face slowly dissolved into laughter. "You're kidding, right?" He looked at Danny and Sam, eyes watering and clutching his sides. "You want to try out for this?" He waved the paper around, earning glares from his friends.

"For your information," Sam began calmly, grabbing a sheet for her own and filling it out herself, "I think _Grease_ is an excellent movie. A bit perverted, I'll admit, but good nonetheless." She dropped the card into a box, on the table beneath the flyer. She snatched the paper from the chuckling Tucker and handed it to Danny.

Danny uncrumpled the paper and flattened it, then used a pen to fill out the last of the slip. He dropped it in the box unceremoniously.

"C'mon, guys, lets go to class." The trio walked down the halls, and Tucker's voice could be heard even in the next hallway,

"You guys are both crazy, you know that? OW! What was that for?"

* * *

Later that day, as the janitor swept the halls, he spotted a black kid, racing through the hallway. He stopped near a table, and the sound of paper ripping was heard. The kid scribbled on it and dropped it into the box below. He took off his beret and fanned himself with it before speeding out the front doors.

* * *

A normal four days played out before the trio, homework, ghosts, and the like. But Friday, during daily announcements, all students who had signed up for drama were excused to the auditorium. 

Mrs. Blanch and her assistant sat at a table in front as Sam and Danny waited backstage for their roles to be called. Going in random order, with about 60 people, it would take a very long time before they were called.

"So, who are you trying out for?" Danny asked Samantha nonchalantly, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, nobody important. Just Sandy, that's all." Sam turned away from him to watch her friend, Jackie, attempt to hit the notes on one of the musical pieces. The color ran out of Danny's face. He murmured incoherently, and began to wring his hands. Jackie stepped off the stage, amidst feeble applause. Her jaw dropped as she saw nobody other than Tucker get called up onto the stage.

"Hi, Mrs. Blanch! I'm trying out for anyone who doesn't sing, OK?" Sam heard him say. Mrs. Blanch looked through her script.

"Sure, Tucker. How about we see if you can do the part of Kenickie?" She smiled politely. Tucker beamed and flipped his own script open. Sam didn't hear exactly what he said; she turned to Danny, who was gaping, open-mouthed, at Tucker.

"Danny?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Danny!" He snapped out of his trance when she poked him, hard, in the ribs.

"What? That hurt..." He glared at her with false anger.

"You're up." she pointed to the stage behind her. Mrs. Blanch was speaking rather loudly into the microphone and Tuck was exiting, looking pleased.

"Oh...right." He ran out onto the stage, sweating and wringing his hands. Danny adjusted the mike. "Um...I'm trying out for Danny Zuko?" He said, sheepishly. The woman in front of him nodded.

"And how would you like to try out for this, Danny?" She smiled pleasantly.

"Um...I'm, uh, going to sing a song...and, uh...read a part of the script--but not in that order." Danny's sweaty palms dug into the ream of paper in his hands.

The smile faded slightly on the Drama teacher's face. "And what song would you be singing, Danny?"

All the color ran out of the halfa's face. "Well, I--um, I mean...I haven't really picked...one..." His voice failed him and Danny tried to smile.

"Well, why don't you read your part first, and then we'll give you a song to do. I'll do any extra parts." Danny flipped open his script.

"Uh...page 17, that's what I'm doing." Danny cleared his throat. Mrs. Blanch put on a very Sandy-like tone.

"I'm going back to Australia. I might never see you again."

"Don't talk that way, Sandy." Danny recited, barely glancing at the page.

"But it's true! I just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go. It isn't fair. Danny, don't spoil it!

"It's not spoiling it, Sandy. It's only making it better." He shut his eyes and lowered the script, waiting for the teacher to say the next line.

"Oh Danny, is this the end?"

"No Sandy. It's only the beginning." Danny opened his eyes when he heard most of the auditorium erupt into applause.

"That was excellent, Danny! You captured the emotion of that scene like it was nothing! Bravo!" Mrs. Blanch looked very pleased. She smoothed her script out on the table. "Now, about the singing. I've thought it over, and I think the song Summer Nights would be fitting. What say you, Danny?" She eyed him. "Are you up too it?

Feeling a great burst of confidence, Danny nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then, I'm going to need a Sandy to some out this time. I can't sing to save my life. Can I get a Sandy out here?" She called into the microphone. There were sounds of mass scrambling, and Paulina strode out, looking disheveled.

"I'll do it, Mrs. Blanch." She smiled sweetly. Danny tried not to look at her. He instinctively hiked his jeans up.

"Ok, then. And remember, Paulina, this counts towards your audition." Mrs. Blanch motioned to a student manning the CD player. "Ok, guys, lets see whatcha got."

The first few notes began, and Danny tried to ignore the squirming of his innards. He wasn't worried about his singing. He was worried about making a fool of himself in front of Paulina. Danny took a deep breath.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast..."

"Summer lovin' happened so faaaast!" Danny half thought there was some kind of ghost in the room, Paulina sang so horribly. A look of disgust crossed Mrs. Blanch's face. She motioned to the DJ and the music stopped.

"I'm sorry, Paulina, but that was not exactly what we're looking for in the Sandy character. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." (Back-stage, Sam pumped her fist.) Paulina stuttered and spluttered furious nonsense, and two large boys dragged her off-stage. (Sam almost busted a vein, she was laughing so hard.) Mrs. Blanch spoke into the mike again. "I'm going to need another Sandy out here, people."

Behind Sam there was another scramble to be next. As Sam backed away from the popular girls, she stepped out onto the stage and bumped into an unsuspecting DJ. "Sorry!" She spouted.

"Sam!" An enthusiastic cry came from below. Miss Manson looked down at the teacher. "So glad you could join us! Michael, start the music!"

"B-but, b-but--Mrs. Blanch, I really--" Sam's protests were cut off as Danny, once again, belted out the first line. Suppressing a sigh, " Sandy" responded with the second one. A look of surprise cast over Danny's face.

"I met a girl crazy for me."

"Met a boy, cute as can be!" Sam closed her eyes. They both sang together, subconsciously harmonizing.

"Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights!" The music abruptly ended, and Mrs. Blanch, once again, was not the only one applauding.

"EXCELLENT! BRAVO!" She adjusted her glasses and beamed up at the pair. "Marge," She turned to the old woman beside her, "I think we've just found our Sandy and Danny!"

A few minutes later, Danny and Sam scraped their jaws off the floor.

* * *

Well, there you go! A short and sweet intro. Enjoy. Working on other 6 stories right now, so this may not get immediately updated.

Ciao!


	2. Prolouge

Still in shock from that day, the Goth girl lay, unmoving, on her comfortable bed. She just thought to herself, about everything. Sam had watched the movie only a few hours before, trying to get feel for it. But all she succeeded in doing was freaking herself out more about the whole subject.

Only in the first five minutes had she noticed something that made her want to scream. Danny (Zuko) and Sandy, they kissed. The first thing in the movie, practically, was a kiss. The musical couldn't be much different.

"Great." She had said to herself. This brought some complications along with it.

Sure, she and Danny had kissed before. Two fake-out make-outs, and then...there was that time a few months ago...

They had gone to somebody's 16th birthday party, but she couldn't remember whose. Somehow, Tucker managed to convince both Sam and Danny that it would be fun to join the current Spin-The-Bottle game. And, as fate would have it, they ended up having to go into that evil closet together. Danny pecked her soundly on the lips before they had to come out, blushing red as a turnip. (In a frying pan on the Fourth of July.)

But that was different! This play had lots of stuff in it. Stuff that was worse then just a peck on the cheek, or a kiss that didn't mean anything. Truth be told, she was also questioning whether those kisses did mean anything. But Sam would never admit that to anyone. No, this play brought some of her most cherished fantasies to life, and also some of her worst fears.

She'd counted during that movie. There were at least 5 kisses between Zuko and Sandy. She'd lost count right after one, but had the basic idea. So that's what she'd have to do too? Kiss _him_ at least 5 times? Sam shuddered as she contemplated the thought, both with dread and anticipation.

But the Goth was resolved to go through with this play. She had signed up for the part, knowing exactly what she'd have to go through. And go through with it she would. She had too.

-----

Danny stood in front of his full-size mirror. Thoughts similar to the ones Sam was having crossed his mind. In fact, the conversation he was having was so similar, the author decided that reading it all over again would bore the readers. But that was what was going on.

He plucked at his shirt randomly. Having not seen the movie in a while, his memory of it was kinda foggy. But he remembered the two important things. One: Musical. Two: Making out.

Danny was not nearly as unsure when it came to option two. Come on, he was practically giddy. What's a single, cute,hormonal teenage boy to do? Not to mention the fact that all teenaged boys are perverted for at least one year of their life.

It's fact.

So, yes, he thought he was in love with his best friend. And he really couldn't wait to get to option two. But he was feeling apprehensive. Perverted or not, Danny still had a friendship to take care of, one that he did not want to go down the drain. Cue the happy-lovey-dovey love song.

There's an annoying inner voice that we all have. It comes out at the most inconvenient times and takes many different forms. For Danny Fenton, that voice was his alter-ego.

_C'mon, Danny. One...wait...five more fake-out-make-outs won't trash your relationship. It'll probably boost it to a different level._

_Yeah right._

_Just listen for a sec. _In the real world, Danny stared at the reflection, seeing his white hair and jumpsuit in the mirror instead of the black hair and T-shirt he now wore. _Listen, Danny. You've been friends with Sam since Pre-K. A little action now ain't going to hurt anything._

Danny turned and flopped down on his bed. He curled up, knees to his chest, and felt sleep wrap her gentle arms around him.

-----------

The sunlight streamed in through Tucker's window, rousing him from his state of unconsciousness. The amnesia that came with sleep slowly cleared from his head, and the teenager stretched. Groggy, he looked at the clock and snorted in disgust. It was a little before 6:00. Tucker climbed out of the warm comforter and walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later his teeth were brushed, his messy black hair covered with a beret, and the rest of him clean. Tuck threw on a black t-shirt and some baggy jeans. His mother's cooking wafted up to him from below, and his stomach gave him a not-so-subtle reminder that he hadn't eaten for eight hours. And so, he went downstairs.

-------------

Oh, boy. What a bad typo! Thanks to Just call me Crazy! for pointing out my embarrassing mistake in the second to last paragraph. If you didn't catch it, sorry. If you did, oops! blush


	3. Act I, Scene I

The floating figure watched from the rafters as the many chidren assembled below her. The practice for their play was about to start--and she was not involved! Her face flushed with anger. She had always been the lead in plays. And now...now, she was not. It was so simple she could not understand it. She, in fact, could not even understand why she was floating.

But her anger was real. The world turned red, and her hands glowed with heat. It was by instinct that she pointed her hands toward the stage.

-----

The newly picked cast members were chatting as they walked up onto the stage. They were mostly separated into their cliques--the popular people on one side of the stage, drama geeks talking to Mrs. Blanch on the other side.

And where were our three teenagers? Standing in the middle, of course, being ignored. Sam and Danny were trying not to look at each other, and Tucker, of course, was talking incessantly, trying to get them to blush. So far it wasn't working. The two were mostly ignoring the geek as they browsed over their scripts.

"Come on, guys, aren't you at least a little bit nervous?" Tucker asked, desperate to get a rise out of the two.

"No! Why would we be?" the two said at the same time.

"Have you ever READ the first page yet?" the boy replied, flipping his own script open to the page. "I mean look at this, it says, _Danny kisses_--"

Tucker was silenced when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I have never been happier to have a ghost attack," Danny confessed as he looked around for a spot to hide. Before he could, however, the whole stage shook with a tremor. Many of the female students around them screamed as the whole of drama lost their balance and fell.

Stars played across Danny's vision as his head came in contact with the stage, so he wasn't sure whether or not he was imagining a woman floating up by the rafters, and the red portal that was emerging from between her hands and pulling drama members into it's depths.

When, however, he heard a familiar scream from beside him he knew that he'd found the attacking ghost.Danny turned his head towards the noise just in time to see Sam and Tucker fly unwillingly into the portal and dissappear. There was no time to react to this, as he himself was off the ground and being sucked into the red light.

Danny let out a yell as he was enveloped by the portal.

-----

With a groan, Sam pushed herself up off of theground. The fall from the sky had not been a pleasant one, and now she had sand in her dress. She rubbed her head, trying not to disurb the headband that was placed in her hair.

Wait a minute...

Sand?

Headband?

DRESS?

Sam looked down at herself and promptly let out a scream. She wasn't wearing her usual black skirt and tank outfit, her clothes had somehow been replaced with a frilly white dress, in the style of the 50's! She was standing not on a stage in the Casper High Auditorium, but on a beach!

"What happened?" Sam asked to thin air.

"I'll tell you what happened!" a voice said, causing the girl to jump and spin around.

The sight Sam was met with was a floating woman, who had her green hair up in a bun. The woman appered to be about seventeen. She was dressed in a simple grey dress that only showed a bit of green skin around the neck and arms.

"Who the heck are you?" Sam asked.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" the woman yelled, suddenly enraged. "I am the great Juliana!"The woman threw her hands up with enthusiasm."Master of all things theater and collecter of the socks that dissappear in your dryer!"

After a pause and an incredulous look, Sam said, "What?"

Juliana shrugged passively. "Ghost Zone's greatest singer was taken. But do not concern yourself with that," she said evily. "You should be more concerned with your stage performance."

"What do you--"

"SILENCE!" Juliana shouted, causing a red flame to erupt around her body. Sam jumped backwards to avoid the heat that came with it. "I am not finished!" The woman cleared her throat. "Your school once treated me like the star I am. After all," she smiled, "I've been in every theater production in the district since I was only four. But now..." Juliana glared out over the nearby ocean. "Now, I'm no longer the lead...you two are."

With that, there was a loud thump behind Sam, and she spun around to see Danny sit up, rubbing his head. His hair was slicked back with something shiney, and he was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. It looked to Sam like the boy was from the 50's.

"So now, I'm just going to have to be the director for this production!" Juliana said loudly, drawing Sam's attention. "This play will go on, oh yes, and it will have the same cast...but you see, it will be real!" Juliana cackled.

"Real?" Danny asked, confused, as he stood and brushed sand off of his clothing.

"Must I always elaborate?" Juliana sighed. "You're in my world now." She gestured to the beach around her. "And this place will change according to the script. But if you fail to act out the scene, you'll have to start over."

Sam scoffed. "Well what if we don't get the play right?"

Juliana laughed, and then said, "You'll be trapped in this world, plain and simple. You can only get out if the play is correct...and to my liking. If it's not, you'll do it over, and over, and over," Sam opened her mouth to protest, "...and over."

Danny started to laugh. "Oh, come on, you seriously expect me to do this when I can just go ghost and get rid of you?" Two rings passed over Danny and he turned into his white-haired alter-ego.

Juliana's eyebrows shot up. "Half ghost, half human? Well...isn't this a surprise." She clucked her tounge. "But one that can easily be fixed." The woman waved her hand and a red bolt shot out at Danny, causing him to yell. The rings passed back over him and Danny slumped to the ground, human once more.

"Danny!" Sam cried, running over. He sat up with a groan, rubbing a bump that was making its way out of his head.

"There will be no ghostly fighting in _my_ production!" Juliana said, floating off over the ocean. "And now, I leave you to your first scene." The woman snapped her fingers. A red light emenated from her, and the two teenagers had to shield their eyes or be blinded. Aftera few moments Sam dared to open her eyes, looking around. The ghost was gone, and in her place was a floating sentance. The words glowed green, and were written in a looping cursive.

" 'I'm...going back to...Austrailia?' " Sam read, confused.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the letters converged into a dense ball of green, and then morphed into another, different sentance.

_Don't talk that way, Sandy._

Sam blinked with realisation. "These must be the lines we're supposed to read."

There was a loud buzzing noise. The sentance flashed red three times, and then condensed again into a green ball. It reformed into the first floating line, prompting them to start over.

"I'm going back to Austrailia," Sam repeated, looking over at Danny with sorrow-filled eyes.

Finally getting it, Danny's confused expression quickly dissolved into one of pleading optimism. "Don't talk that way, Sandy," he recited, ignoring the shifting words behind him.

"I've just had the best summer," Sam replied, quickly becoming the character she had been cast as, "and now I have to leave it. It isn't fair."

There was a pause. Neither of them had had much time to go over their lines, so they weren't sure what came next. Looking for a hint, Danny glanced at the floating words, and nearly fell over when he read them.

_Danny kisses Sandy._

* * *

_Authors Note: _I am sooo sooo sorry that I've taken so long with this chapter! I've got a summer job, and honestly haven't had enough time for ANYTHING, let alone my fanfictions! I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger, and the short chapter, but it's all I can come up with! I'm trying to finish up everything in my document manager, this was just first on the list! SORRY!

WaterGirl14


	4. Act I, Scene I, Part Two

Danny ans Sam stared at those floating words for quite some time, suddenly seized with nervousness and, somehow, an awkward sense of excitement. Secretly they had been waiting for this first moment in the play--the first in a string of kisses that they didn't need to cover for or make up an excuse.

Sam shot Danny a look and silently mouthed, "We have to do something." She jerked her thumb towards those floating words.

"Well what?" Danny mouthed back. The girl just shrugged.

Now, ordinarily, if presented the change to kiss the girl he happens to like, a guy won't hesitate. But, considering the only kissing experience Danny had at this point involved Spin-the-Bottle and an attacking ghost hunter, he wasn't exactly sure how to start.

The floating words,_ Danny kisses Sam_, started to flash white.

'_I'd better hurry up with this,_' Danny thought. Deciding simple was best, he leaned over and softly placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. As he pulled back and hoped she wouldn't see his blushing, he looked towards the floating words for his next line. He was taken aback when he saw a condensed green ball. Something was amiss, and he couldn't actually place the cause.

"What gives?" Sam said, looking at the ocean, which had actually stopped crashing against the beach.

Above the ocean, a swirling red spiral dropped out of nowhere.

"No, no, no!" came the voice of the all-too familar ghost. The spiral died down to reveal Juliana, arms crossed and face marred by displeasure. "That's not how you kiss in this scene, you idiots!" She foated back and forth across the frozen water, as if she was pacing. "A peck on the cheek is not what should be conveyed in the scene--I need passion! I need heartbreak!" Juliana threw a hand up to the sky with drama. "This is Danny and Sandy's last kiss before she moves back to Austrailia! I want to see some first-base action!"

The two teenagers on the beach looked at each other, clearly with "what the hell" emotions backed behind the raised eyebrows and frowns.

"Let's take it from the top!" Juliana shouted, snapping her fingers and dissappearing into red mist. The whooshing of the waves resumed, and the floating words reset.

Barely suppressing a sigh, Sam did her best to look sad. "I'm going back to Austrailia."

"Don't talk that way, Sandy," Danny said from behind her.

"I've just had the best summer and now I have to leave it." She let out another sigh. "It isn't fair."

_Danny kisses Sandy._

After a deep breath, Danny gently spun Sam around and placed his hands on her shoulders. With only slight hesitation he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Danny may have been prepared for the kiss, but he wasn't nearly prepared for the feelings that went with it. Sam's lips were soft underneath his own and she had theslight taste of vanilla. The faint sigh that she emitted sent a spine-tingling jolt through him, and he pulled her closer.

Unfortunately for the both of them Sam knew the scene by heart. She pulled back, turning to face away from him, appearing dissappointed for more reasons than one. "Danny, don't spoil it."

By the look on Danny's face, it was clear that he'd lost track of what they were doing. It took him a moment before his eyes widened and he looked at the floating line. "It's not spoiling it! It's making it better." He pulled 'Sandy' back into a warm embrace, wraping his arms around her stomach and securing him to his chest. They stayed like that for a while, listening to the soft swish of the ocean lapping against the beach and thinking.

"Danny," Sam began softly, so that he had to turn an ear towards her to hear, "Is this the end?"

"Of course not," Danny replied, without even looking at the lines. "It's only the beginning."

A bell tolled. The two teens looked up at the floating words to find that, once again, it had condensed into a small ball. However, now it was pulsating blue. After a few moments, the ball exploded out over the landscape, over Danny and Sam. Before either of them could say a word, the ball had sucked them into a portal of red, and everything went dark.

-----

"Beautiful, beautiful!" Juliana was saying as Danny and Sam looked up, somewhat sore from the fall. They were in a large room with white walls, a white floor, and a white ceiling. The rest of the cast surrounded them in a circle, talking. The ghost woman was looking quite pleased. "Now_ that's_ the kiss I'm looking for! Brilliant! That batty drama teacher definitely picked good leading roles!"

Tucker, dressed in a leather T-Birds jacket, a white shirt, and jeans, tapped Danny on the shoulder. "Who is this fruitloop and what is she talking about?" And as the two teenagers explained the situation to the rest of the cast, nobody heard Juliana ranting about the success of her production.

"All right! Act One, Scene Two!"

* * *

**A/N**: Here's the cast list. I moved it.

**Danny Fenton** ... as ... _Danny Zuko_

**Sam Manson** ... as ... _Sandy Olsson_

**Veronica Baker** ... as ... _Betty Rizzo_

**Tucker Foley** ... as ... _Kenickie_

**Kwan** ... as ... _Doody_

**Johnny York** ... as ... _Sonny_

**Fred Contardo** ...as ... _Putzie_

**Crystal McMahn** ...as ... _Frenchy_

**Star** ...as ... _Jan_

**Hayley Contois** ... as ... _Marty Maraschino_

**Karen Anderson** ... as ... _Principal McGee_

**Thomas White** ... as ... _The Teen Angel_ ("Beauty School Dropout" guy)

**Judy Dell** ... as ... _Vi_ (the old waitress)

**Edward Oakley** ... as ... _Vince Fontaine_

**Greg Garrison** ... as ... _Coach Calhoun_

**Diane Roshlow** ... as ... _Mrs. Murdock_ (the car lady)

**Janice Bauman** ... as ... _Blanche_

**Paulina** ...as ... _Patty Simcox_

**Dash Baxter** ... as ... _Tom Chisum_ (the jock dude)

**Maria Fawkes** ... as... _Nurse Wilkins_

**John Jacoby** ...as ... _Mr. Rudie_

**Nathan** ...as ... _Eugene Felnic_

**James Harvard** ... as ... _Mr. Lynch_

**Ellen Smithy** ... as ... _Waitress_

**Valerie Gray** ... as ... _Cha Cha DiGregorio_

**Larry Cabs** ... as ... _Leo, Scorpions member_

**Otto Martinez** ... as ... _Scorpions Member_


	5. Act I, Scene II

_Vince Fontaine! Beginning your day with the only way--Music, music, music! __It's your first day of school--Don't be a slob, don't get a job! Go back to class, you can pass! To start the day off fine, I'll play a new old favorite of mine._

As the song, "Grease Is The Word," played on the radio behind most of the cast, the scene was changing to that of a still, silent High School courtyard.

"Places people!" Juliana called out. "I need the T-Birds front-and-center for this one!" There was only chatter as the students ignored her. With a growl, she waved a hand and a puff of red appeared in front of her. Inside the puff was coughing as the smoke started to float away.

"What was that for?" an annoyed Tucker said.

"Well you didn't listen to me," Juliana retorted, reminding the boy of a spoiled two-year old. "Get into your places so we can do the next scene!" She snapped her fingers and the courtyard was suddenly bustling with activity. The script-orb hovered in front of the main door, and the students--extras created by Juliana's own powers--walked through it as if it wasn't even there. It ripped with each disturbance, and then exploded into lines.

A stout black-haired boy was chasing a tall blonde boy and one with dark hair, all wearing T-Birds jackets and black pants.

"Hey! Give me that!" yelled the one with black hair, Johnny York, or Sonny, as he was now known.

"You're supposed to bury this," said the one with dark hair, the jock Kwan, or Doody, as he held a brown paper bag over Sonny's head. The contents of the bag appeared to be greasy, and flies were attempting to land on it.

"It's my lunch!" Sonny said as he snatched it from the larger boy.

"Your old lady made lunch?" Fred Contardo, or Putzie, said with disbelief as the three of them headed towards the entrance to the school.

"She does it every year on the first day of school," Sonny replied. A couple students walked by, talking, and when they were out of the way the T-Birds spotted something interesting. They all smiled and ran over when they saw the back of a familiar leather jacket. "Hey Nicky!" Sonny shouted, glancing at the script-orb for a hint.

"Nicky, over here!" Putzie called, trying to catch his attention. Sure enough, Tucker, or Kenickie, turned around. He pulled off his sunglasses to get a better look, but didn't touch the cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, where you at?" Kenickie said, a slight smile evident on his face.

"Where were you all summer, man?" Putzie said, lightly elbowing the boy. Sonny and Doody crowded around, eagerly waiting for the response.

With a roll of the eyes, the black boy dropped the cigarette onto the ground and snuffed it with his shoe. "What, are you my mother?"

"Was just asking," the blonde replied defensively.

"I was working," Kenickie announced, straightening his jacket and ignoring the stares of disbelief.

"Working?" Sonny repeated.

"Lugging boxes at Bargain City, moron!" Kenickie retorted, his voice rising in volume.

"Nice job," was the sarcastic reply. Doody and Putzie snickered.

"Eat me." He started to walk towards the school, and the gang followed. "I've been saving for some wheels."

"Want to hear what I did?" Putzie asked.

"No."

The other three left the blonde behind with a sighted expression. _Man,_ Tucker was thinking as he watched the orb for lines, _This is going a lot better than I'd thought. Except for the cigarette. That thing is_ nasty.

"Hey, there's Danny!" Doody yelled, moving forward and pointing at the last of the leather-jacket group. The four of them ran over.

"Danny!" "Hey Danny!" "Danny Danny Danny!" The boy turned around as his peers swarmed him.

If an audience was present, they would recognize the boy from just a scene ago, with slicked back black hair and bright blue eyes. But now his attire was completely different. Where there once was a clean-cut boy in an outfit you may describe as preppy, or even metro, now was the opposite. A white shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans held up by a leather belt, and shoes that looked like they could kill a man. Danny's hair, still slicked back, was now considerably messier. He held himself in a manner that clearly said, "I'm a bad-ass and you should know it."

"How you doin', huh?" Sonny said, punching the boy's shoulder.

"Hey Danny!" the other three greeted, roughing him up a little in a playful manner. Danny, clearly used to this kind of treatment, just smiled and pushed them off.

"Hey!" "Come on!" "Oh!" They said, feigning hurt and insult before laughing.

"Hey, how you doing?" Sonny repeated in his Italian drawl.

"Good to see you!" Putz said cheerfully.

"You seen any new broads over there?" Kenickie said, nodding towards the rest of the courtyard.

"Nah." Danny smiled. "Just the same old chicks."

-----

She was supposed to be reading her lines. She was _not_ reading her lines.

No, Samantha Manson, also known as Sandy, was daydreaming. She hadn't wanted that kiss in the first scene to end--anything but! But alas...it had to be that way. "The show much go on," she murmured as she read the line _He was a complete gentleman_ for the fifteenth time.

It didn't help that the yellow dress she was wearing looked like something out of her Granny's photo album. She felt like a marsh-mellow--get too close to a microwave and poof! Plus-sized Sam.

The dictator that was their "director" was on the "set," so it wasn't like she'd get busted for slacking off anyway. Sam closed her script-book. _It's hopeless. I can't get that stupid kiss out of my mind. _

She leaned back against the wall, hands behind her head, thoughts racing. She'd be going into the scene soon, but not for a few minutes. Maybe relaxing was a good idea. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tried to calm herself. She called up a relaxing visual--the waves rolling in off of the beach back home.

_The sun, usually bright and harsh, had descended half out of view on the horizon. The blue sky was streaked with red and purple, and the sky reflected off the water, sparkling. The two figures on the beach were silhouetted against the sun, features blurred with black shadows, arms locked around each other in a fierce embrace...a reflection off of the waves flickered onto their faces and revealed--_

Sam's eyes snapped open. Someone was tapping her shoulder--a redheaded girl wearing a pink jacket. "Excuse me, are you Sam?" She nodded. "Our scene is coming up, you might want to get ready."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Sam stood and attempted to brush some of the wrinkles from her dress.

"My name's Crystal," the redhead was saying. "Crystal McMahn. I'm Frenchy. And everyone knows who you are. You're Sam Manson and you're Sandy. And you know the ghost boy." This girl certainly was a chatterbox, Sam decided as she rolled her eyes. "So yeah. I'm one of the pink ladies. The others are all over there. Maybe you know them. There's Veronica Baker, she's Rizzo, she's my best friend. And then Star's Jan in the play, I think you know her."

"Yeah, we've met," Sam said dryly.

"And then there's Hayley Contois. She's a year older than me but she seems pretty nice and she's not a bad actress even though I don't really know her." Crystal started to walk towards the others, and Sam followed. _That was a nice dream,_ she lamented. _It shouldn't have ended._ With a sigh, Sam picked up her script from the floor and started going over her lines again.

-----

"So, what did you do all summer, Danny?" Doody asked.

"I was hanging around at the beach." Danny replied, causing the other three's eyebrows to shoot up.

"With chicks hanging around you, right?" Sonny said excitedly. Danny, the unofficial leader of the group, rolled his eyes.

"The only thing that hangs around Sonny are flies," Putzie joked, giving the boy a noogie as best he could manage. Sonny punched him in the shoulder.

"How was the action at the beach, man?" Kenickie asked Danny, draping an arm around his shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"Ooh, it was flipping!" Danny replied, smiling broadly.

"Crazy," the T-Birds chirped.

"Yeah." He smiled, thinking back to his time at the beach. "I did meet this one cool chick."

Sonny practically jumped out of his skin. "You mean she puts out?"

Danny slapped his forehead. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Freakin' A!"

The bell rang, calling all students into the school. Students run back and forth, trying to catch up to their friends and get to class on time.

"Do I look OK, Frenchy?" Sandy asked her new friend, the one with curly red hair. She was wearing a blue dress with a white shawl over it, and clutching her books as if they were a lifeline.

"Sure!" Frenchy responded brightly. They continued walking towards the school.

"I'm really nervous," Sandy confided, looking around at the other students.

"You look terrific," Frenchy assured her, patting her shoulder.

"So...this is Rydell?" she asked, staring up at the tall brick building. It had a monotonous feel to it, one that didn't exactly feel welcome.

"Yep." Frenchy turned to look at Sandy, surprised when she wasn't looking at her. "You'll love it."

Sandy sighed. Softly, she said, "I loved my last school. I wish I was there." The girl looked up at her pink-coated friend. "Still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak."

"Why?" Frenchy asked. "You got psoriasis?"

And even though she was still in character and Sandy wouldn't ever have done it, Sam rolled her eyes.

-----

The three girls stepped out of the car. "Oh, God," the one with short black hair said, wobbling a little on her pumps. She balanced herself and stood tall, looking up at the all-too-familiar brick building. "Well, here we are again."

"Yeah, but this time we're seniors!" Marty responded excitedly.

"We're gonna rule the school." Rizzo held her head up high, the superiority already getting to her head. They passed some freshman boys, who started laughing--pointing at the pink jackets the girls all wore. In response, Jan stuck out her tongue at them.

"Jan, that is so adolescent!" Marty accused.

"We _are_ adolescent," the blonde responded dryly.

"Well we don't have to flaunt it," Rizzo interrupted, adjusting the collar on her jacket. "OK, girls..." She smiled.

"Let's go get them."

-----

_How do I get myself into these messes?_ Karen Anderson was thinking as she looked at her outfit--a green dress suit with paisley patterns on it. _I look like my mother! _She spotted Janice Bauman, her best friend, in the "mirror" in front of her--which was actually an old-fashioned silver school-bell. The script-orb floated near the ceiling, and she glanced at her line. "Blanche," Principal McGee asked, "Do you have the new schedules?"

"Yes, yes, I just had my hands on them."

"Good. They'll be nice and smudged," she quipped. _Well at least I'm not wearing_ that _hideous outfit,_ Karen thought to herself, eyeing the pink polka-dots that littered Janice's dress. Blanche rustled around as the many teachers passed by the front office--most of them actual adults, not just students pretending to be.

"Here we are!" Blanche said happily, pulling out a stack of papers from under a paper weight. She handed the stack to McGee, who looked them over with a meticulous eye. "If they would have been a snake they would have bitten me."

"Blanche, these are the schedules we couldn't find for last semester." As the woman took the stack back and looked around the office once more, McGee let out an annoyed sigh. Under her breath, she added, "Next year, maybe you'll find the ones for _this_ semester." Neither of the women noticed as a timid-looking girl walked up to the office desk, looking around.

"I got Kenickie again," a teacher was complaining as he picked up a timecard.

"It's the first day of school and already my castor oil is missing!" Nurse Goodman said to no one in particular.

Diane Roshlow, now dressed in the outfit of an auto teacher, leaned against the desk. "How many days until Christmas vacation?"

"Eighty-six," a voice said from beside her. Ms. Murdoch turned and saw a senior with black hair and a nervous demeanor. Diane saw Sam Manson, the lead in the play. It took her a moment to realize she had a line. Glancing up at the orb for a hint, she repeated the large number in disbelief. "I'm counting." The auto teacher moaned at this and walked off, shaking her head.

"My I help you dear?" Sandy turned to see the principal smiling politely at her.

"This is my first day," was the soft reply.

"Welcome to Rydell." McGee turned and picked up a few sheets of paper, sliding them to the new student. "You'll have to fill out these forms." Movement caught her eye and McGee turned to see Blanche standing next to a shredder, covered in paper strips. "Will you excuse me?" The woman didn't wait for a reply, instead hurrying over to help. Ignoring this, Sandy looked over the papers.

"Excuse me," she asked the paper woman, "Do you have a pencil?"

"Yes, dear," Blanche said, pulling one out of the bees nest that sat on her hair and handing it to her. "Here you are." She turned around, missing Sam's grossed out look. Behind them, the bell rang, and all of the students headed off to the first class of the year.

-----

"Geez," Sonny was saying as he looked at his class list. "Every teacher I got this year's flunked me at least once."

"If you don't watch it, you'll be in McGee's office." Doody warned.

"This year," Sonny said seriously, "She'll wish she's never seen me."

"What are you gonna do?" the other boy asked.

"I'm not taking her crap." He strutted proudly down the empty hallway. "I don't take no crap from nobody!"

"Sonny." The voice, calm, quiet, but with an unspoken warning throughout, was enough to make Sonny stop dead in his tracks. Looking up, he saw the tall form of the Principal, behind her a floating orb. "Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom?"

"I was just walking--"

"You were dawdling," McGee interrupted. "Right?"

"Yes ma'am," Sonny said shamefully.

"That is no way to start a new semester, Mr. LaTierri," the principal reprimanded. Sonny mumbled something in Italian, something that, knowing him, couldn't have been anything pleasant. McGee didn't even bat an eyelash before she said, "Perhaps a session of banging erasers would put you back on the right track."

"Yes ma'am."

There was a pause.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" McGee snapped.

"Yes ma'am. I mean, no ma'am...uh, yes ma'am..."

"Which is it, yes or no?" was the angry response.

"N-No ma'am," Sonny squeaked, hoping the guys didn't hear his voice crack.

"Good. Then _move_." The five boys scurried down the hall, as a satisfied Principal McGee walked back to the office.

"I'm glad you didn't take any of her crap, Sonny," Danny said once they were out of earshot. "You would've really told her off, huh?" Ignoring the middle finger Sonny raised in his defense, the other four laughed mockingly.

"Yes ma'am!" "No ma'am!"

As the T-Birds headed up the stairs to the second floor homerooms, they spotted a skinny boy with curly red hair. Danny and Tucker recognized him as Nathan, but the script-orb was calling for a different name.

"Hey, Eugene!"

"Hi, fellas!" Eugene said cheerfully.

"Shake, buddy," Doody offered, holding out his hand. Eugene took it without thinking, getting a small, but painful, shock.

"Ow!" The T-Birds laughed.

"What's wrong? You're wearing glasses," Doody teased.

"I got astigmatism," the nerd said, rubbing the palm of his hand.

"Aww, too bad," Putzie mocked as the boys entered their homeroom.


	6. Act I, Scene III

The chimes played over the intercom as people finally settled into their homerooms, the air abuzz with chatter about the summer gone past.

"Good morning, boy and girls," Principal McGee started as the chimes died away. "And welcome to what will be our greatest year at Rydell." The talking of the students did not die down to listen to the announcements, much to their teacher's annoyance, but McGee of course could not tell.

"Saturday night will be our first pep rally," the principal continued mechanically as she looked at her papers. "I want to see plenty of support for Coach Calhoun and the Rydell Rangers. If you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter." Roaring laughter erupted from the students, and McGee herself pulled a face. However, she brushed it off and continued.

"Now, for one of the most exciting things to ever happen at Rydell High." Some of the chatting students paused to listen into this new announcement. After all, nothing exciting ever happened at _their_ school, right? The cast members pretended to look interested even though they obviously knew what was coming next.

"The National Bandstand television show has selected Rydell as a representative American high school. They will broadcast life from our gym. Yay!" McGee added, sharing a smile with Blanche. Many students rolled their eyes at this. "It's our chance to show the entire nation what bright, clean-cut...wholesome students...we have here at...Rydell..." McGee's eye twitched slightly as she contemplated this thought. Perhaps agreeing to this wasn't the best choice.

For example, a girl in Kenickie's homeroom had just opened her bag to find a jock strap, and she went screaming out into the room while the T-Birds simply laughed.

This was going to be an interesting year.

-----

Rizzo and Marty strutted over to their table, holding in their hands trays and what was supposed to be lunch...however they had the sneaking suspicion that it had blinked when they got it, but it was food either way. They were boisterously humming a tune, swinging their hips to every note.

"Ba-ba-bum-bum," they almost hit a freshman.

"Ba-ba-bum-bum," the girls nearly toppled a trash can.

"Ba-ba--bum-bum!" Rizzo and Marty plopped onto a table. Jan already sat at this table eating an apple, and gave them a strange look. The girls started to laugh and eat.

"Did you guys get a look at Zucco this morning?" Jan asked between bites. She nudged Rizzo slightly, getting a glare. "Looking pretty good this year, huh Rizz?"

"That's ancient history," the girl said as she shoveled a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"History sometimes repeats itself," Marty said, waving her fork around pointedly. She pushed a pair of very frou-frou glasses up further on her face.

"Hey you guys!" came a cheerful call from behind them. The three girls turned to see the last of the pink ladies waving, and a scared-looking girl in a nice dress looking around the courtyard. Behind them, they also saw their "director" watching from the shadows, but they paid her no mind. Witha glance at their lines, they were all set.

"Hi, Frenchy," they said simultaneously.

"This is Sandy," the red-head said as she patted the new girl on the shoulder. "That's Jan and Marty, and this here's Rizzo." Her perfectly manicured pink fingernail lingered on each of her friends as she told Sandy their names. Dropping her hand to her side, she looked at the nervous girl to her left with a reassuring smile. It didn't seem to help. "She just moved here from Australia."

"How are things down under?" Rizzo said with a smirk. Sandy didn't catch the double meaning, so she just shrugged her shoulders and pulled her bookbag closer to her chest.

"Oh, fine, thanks." Rizzo and Jan scooted to the edges of the table benches, making room for Frenchy and Sandy to sit. Sandy dug around in her bag for her packed lunch.

"Marty, are those new glasses?" Frenchy asked, absently stirring what was supposed to be soup.

"Yeah," she responded, straightening with pride. "Don't I look smarter?"

"Nah." The five girls snapped to look at their curly-haired comrade. "You can still see your face." Marty gave an indignant huff and went back to her macaroni and cheese. Jan and Rizzo laughed at the reaction. The Australian looked over at her table-mate, not knowing what to think. Frenchy just shrugged.

After catching her breath, Jan leaned forward. "How do you like school, Sandy?"

As she rolled the top of her bag lunch, possible answers flooded through her mind. She settled on "It's different."

Suddenly a bright and cheery voice rang out over the courtyard. The four pink ladies groaned at the "Hi kids!" that could only come from one girl.

"Patty Simcox," Rizzo explained dryly to the confused face that was Sandy. "The bad seed of Rydell--hi!" The smile the dark-haired woman was giving the latino girl could only be described as forced, but clearly Patty was easy to fool. She smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear and smiling through what must have been a pound of eye make-up.

"I love the first day of school!" she began excitedly, bouncing up and down on her heels. "You'll never guess what's happened!"

"Probably not," Rizzo said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm nominated for Student Council Vice President! Isn't it the most, to say the least?"

"The very least." The dark-haired girl looked at her fellow Pink Ladies with a mischievous smile. "We wish you luck, don't we?" The four nodded with false enthusiasm.

"I've got my fingers crossed," Patty said brightly. She looked down the line of pink ladies, eyes finally falling on the nervous girl at the end. "Oh!" she exclaimed, rushing over to Sandy.

The two girls' eyes met, and it was hard for Sam to keep from breaking character and sneer at the pretty popular girl. But this wasn't Casper High. This was Rydell High, at least for now. So she put on her best surprised face when Paulina stopped in front of her, her blue skirt swishing.

"You must think I'm a clod for not introducing myself!" was the next line.

_You have no idea,_ Sam thought to herself, but taking the extended hand and shaking it regardless.

"'Hi, I'm Patty Simcox." Patty started to sit down in the snug spot between Sam and Veronica, ignoring the dirty glare the latter was sending her. "Welcome to Rydell--woah!" Suddenly Patty jumped up, looking under her and finding the core of an apple. The girl picked it up, only to have it snatched from her hand by an angry-looking Jan.

"Anyway..." Patty sat down, opening her lunchbox and pulling out a sandwich. "I hope you'll be at cheerleader tryouts! We'll have fun and become lifelong friends!"

"Uh-huh..." Sandy said skeptically, letting the enthusiastic girl chatter at her.

Frenchy leaned over to Rizzo, Jan, and Marty. "Think we can let Sandy in the Pink Ladies?" she asked.

There was a pause as the four looked at Patty and Sam's "conversation."

"She looks too pure to be pink," their leader finally decided.

"Double doo-doo!" Everyone at the table turned to Marty, whose glasses were on the table beside her, and who was digging through her lunch with her fingers. "One of my diamonds fell in the macaroni!"

-----

Across the school on the bleachers, the T-Birds were also eating lunch, looking around the area like the kings they thought they were.

"Hey," Sonny said as he swallowed some of his sandwich. "Want some salami?" He held out the morsel, and the others visibly cringed. It was green with white spots.

"If I eat that, I'll smell like you," Kenickie retorted, turning away to look at a busty blonde nearby. Sonny shrugged and took another bite of the disgusting food.

"Hey guys," Danny said, pointing out onto the track field below. The jocks were walking along, followed by the coach. It was easy to spot Tom, the center fielder of the football team. Played by none other than Dash Baxter. Danny was going to enjoy this. "Guys, look. Dingleberries on parade!" The boys laughed, causing Tom to look up and drop his helmet. Then he tripped on said helmet, and, flailing his arms, crashed into two of the track hurdles.

Laughter ensued.

"You put your foot into it this time!" Doody shouted.

"Try hopscotch, you hot dog!" was Putzie's response.

"What a gavone!" Sonny said, spitting sandwich everywhere.

"Gumdrops, man."

Tom picked himself off the ground and hurried after the rest of the football team, escaping the T-Birds and their insults.

As the guys calmed down, Kenickie leaned close and looked at his buddies over his glasses. "You guys see that new chick at registration?" At their nods, he continued, "She sure beats the foam domes here."

Sonny's eyebrow went up into his hair. "Her jugs were bigger than Annette's?"

With a sly smirk, Kenickie shook his head. "Nobody's jugs are bigger than Annette's."

"Right," the guys chorused.

Lunch was uneventful for the next few minutes. Sonny finished the monstrosity that he called his lunch, and the rest of the T-Birds talked about their various summers. It was only when Doody realized that one of their members was AWOL did anything change. Breaking from the conversation about Kenickie's most recent conquest, he looked around.

"Hey guys," he snickered as he found who he was looking for. The other three followed his gaze to see none other than Putzie, down two sets of bleachers and looking up a few skirts. "Hey girls!" Doody called, causing them to look towards him, ready to tell them some crude remark. But then they followed his pointed finger down, and let out gasps.

"Hi, girls."

_Screech. Smack. Smack._

"You're a sick man, Putz," Doody said as the boy rubbed at his throbbing red cheek.

"Hey!"

"Quit it, will ya?" Kenickie snapped, shutting them both up. "I wanna hear about that Danny did at the beach."

"It was nothing," Danny said, shrugging his shoulders and lighting a cigarette.

"Sure," Kenickie said with skepticism. "Nothing, Zucco. _Right_."

"You got in her drawers, right?" Putzie asked, his fellows nodding in agreement. The head of the T-Birds just rolled his eyes.

"Tell us about that girl!"

-----

"So what did you do this summer, Sandy?" Frenchy asked curiously, resting her head on her hand.

"Oh, I met a boy at the beach," she said with a small smile.

"All that way for some _guy_?" Rizzo asked with disbelief.

"He was special!" Sandy protested.

With a laugh and a shaking head, Rizzo said, "Ain't no such thing."

"He was really romantic," Sandy sighed, making the other Pink Ladies squeal.

-----

"Come on, guys," Danny started with a smirk. "You don't want to hear all the horny details."

"Are you kidding me?" "Tell us!" "You dog!"

"All right, all right!" Danny put his hands up. "I'll tell you."

Music started from out of nowhere, and even given the situation, and the fact that Juliana the ghost was watching down from above, neither Danny or Sam could help but to smile. They launched into "Summer Nights," choreography coming out of nowhere. Their stories were completely different, of course, but both came to the same conclusion--summer love ended much too soon.

"He sounds real nice," Frenchy told Sandy after the number had ended, and a very happy Juliana had finished cheering brightly. The Aussie nodded excitedly, looking down at her hands.

"He didn't touch you? Sounds like a creep to me." Rizzo popped a lollipop into her mouth as they all headed back to their classes.

"He was a complete gentleman." She was once again lost in her memories.

Frenchy smiled. "What was his name?"

"Danny." She let out a bittersweet sigh. "Danny Zucco."

And imagine her surprise when Rizzo, Marty, and Jan started giggling without warning! Thoroughly confused, Sandy looked over at Frenchy, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Well," Rizzo started, stopping for a moment to smile maliciously at her new classmate. "I think he sounds peachy keen. Maybe if you believe in miracles, Prince Charming will show up again." She leaned a bit closer. "Somewhere unexpected. See you later." And so she strode off as suddenly as she had stopped, throwing a call to the Pink Ladies to hurry up.

Sandy, now very happy, turned to her new friend and said, "Do you really think so, Frenchy?"

"Sure..." was the hesitant reply.

"Yeah?"

"Um...we ought to get to class."

-----

A/N: Sorry about the lack of song. There's the whole "no songfic" rule, and I didn't want to chance it. If you want to relive the song, there's plenty of sites on the Internet to check.

Happy Early Halloween!


	7. Act I, Scene IV

Yes, its been forever. More than forever. I'm trying to get better at squeezing in time to work on my fics, but I'm horrid at planning. Bear with me through this. Here's the next chapter.

-----

The students were rip roaring. It seemed to everyone that the pep rally was a total success. Every person who was at all associated with Rydell High was crowded into the area around the football field, watching as the girls in those white sweaters and blue shirts contorted themselves into shapes thought impossible. Her friends spotted Sandy down there, holding pom-poms and trying to keep up. The cheerleaders smiled and began another rousing chant.

"Do a split! Give a yell! Give a cheer for our Rydell!" The words were barely heard over the crowd, but they went on with their routine. "Way to go, way to fight! Go Rydell! Fight, fight, fight!" The squad did cartwheels, except for the one on the end, who was not nearly as nimble as the rest, because she was new. She tumbled to the ground, but no one seemed to notice.

"And now," McGee started from her podium, tapping the mike. "Quiet please." She looked at the rowdy teenagers with a bit of contempt. "Quiet, everyone!" yelled the woman with such gusto and threat that the whole area fell completely silent. "And now, the man of honor, the coach who will pull Rydell out of a seven-season slump, our own Coach Calhoun." McGee waved him to the podium amongst the screams and cheers, and the coach walked up with a big smile.

"Who's the best?!" he screamed into the mike.

"RYDELL!"

"Give them hell, Rydell!" Calhoun shouted, and he was drowned out again.

Back on the bleachers, Sandy was trying to brush a stain off of her shirt, to no success. The rest of the cheerleaders were talking their mouths off next to her, leaving her out. She wasn't interested in the most recent make-ups anyway. Gold hair and a bright uniform caught her eye, and she looked up to see a jock sitting on the opposite side of the bleachers.

And he was_ cute_.

_I guess I can give up on Danny,_ Sam-- Sandy--thought to herself. He mouthed 'hi' to her.

"You students have a banner year coming up," Coach Calhoun said as the noise subsided. "A banner year."

Sandy mouthed 'hi' back to the boy.

"My boys are primed, and I mean really primed. Because I primed them," the man droned.

The boy, who had short blonde hair and was holding a helmet, mouthed, 'how are you?'

"They're not only primed, they're honed! Honed to a sharp razor edge!"

'Fine,' mouthed Sandy.

"We're not just going out there to win," the coach said solemnly. "We're going out there for glory. We're going to yank them, tear then, and rip them." He waved his hands around, more absorbed in his tale. "We're going to roll them around, and grind them, and eradicate them and kill them."

Holding her hand to her temples, McGee could just barely make out the form of Blanche making a violent face and strangling something imaginary.

"And then," Coach said loudly, "We're gonna slaughter them!" There was an eruption of sound as the students jumped and banged pots and screamed. "And after the slaughter is over," the man said with less gusto, "We'll come back here and ring that victory bell. Like we always wanted to."

Sandy put her hands over her ears again as the crowd grew out of control.

-----

The party was over and everyone was heading home. A few garage can fires had been lit as the losers, down-and-outs, and bad boys did their own celebrating.

"Hey, hey Danny," Sonny was saying as the T-Birds, minus Kenickie, gathered around their own can fire. "Watch this." He gathered Putzie and Doody around him. "You're gonna love it." The three started a peculiar Three-Stooges like routine that Danny Fenton found amusing, but his character just watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Do a split! Give a yell! Shake a tit for old Rydell!" The boys laughed and started punching each other, making strange noises. Danny swore he heard a dog bark in there somewhere.

"Guys!" he shouted, and the three stopped mid-swing. Looking down over his sunglasses, Danny said, "Be cool, huh?"

The three shuffled around a bit and muttered. Danny took a puff on his cigarette and blew away a cloud of smoke, towards a car that was blaring it's horn and coming up close to them. Putzie walked forward as the car was turning, jumping back as the driver hit the breaks.

"Hey, watch out Pinhead!" came a voice that clearly belonged to the remaining member. He stepped out of the car, a rusty and beat-up thing with no roof that desperately needed new paint, new tires, a new motor...new everything, really. Kenickie patted the hood with pride. "What do you think?"

Danny walked clockwise around the car, bending over and examining the rims. His face was blank and serious as he inspected what seemed like every inch of the car. Eventually he pulled back and looked at Kenickie, who was rubbing his head and looking a bit nervous.

Laughing suddenly, Danny cried, "What a hunk of junk!" The rest of the T-Birds joined in. Kenickie, glaring, leaned back on the door and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"When she's fixed up, she'll run like a champ," he said as the flickering flame leapt out of his lighter. Smoke started to wisp out from the end--breaking character for a moment, Tucker glanced at the all-mighty script orb. Must he really...yes, yes it seemed he must. He lifted the nasty thing to his lips. The line, "I'm racing her at thunder road," was accompanied by a puff of foul-smelling gas.

"Thunder road?" Doody parroted, looking both excited and skeptical.

"Yeah," said Kenickie, looking over at his comrade. "Want to make something of it?"

"Make something of this heap," the boy chuckled. A fist came out and pulled the stockier boy so that he was looking directly at his leader's scowl. Doody bit back a cough as the black boy blew more of the smoke into his face.

"You're crusin' for a bruisin'," Kenickie said dangerously, raising up his other fisted hand to prove his point. Doody visibly gulped and put his hands up, a nervous smile popping out of nowhere.

Off in the distance there was the rumble of a car engine. The five T-Birds looked over, and the sight they were met with was not a very pleasing one. A black car, tricked out, and with red flames painted on the sides, was tearing through the parking lot, scattering people and trash-can fires everywhere.

"What are Scorpions doing here?" Sonny said, a hand shielding his eyes as he tried to better look.

"Think they want to rumble?" Kenickie said, dropping Doody and the cigarette in the same moment. He whipped out his lighter and took a step towards the car, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn around.

"We'll be ready," Danny said. Both of the boys smiled.

-----

The crowd was carrying the coach out of the stands into the parking lot, much to McGee's disdain. If there was one thing she hated, it was the annual pep rally.

"All right gang," Calhoun was saying from his perch, "Let's go get them!" Amidst the cheering, he and his mass of students raced into the parking lots.

Sandy had broken off from the pack to head home, but a sudden breeze from behind her made her stop walking. She turned around when she heard the male laughter from...in her skirts? Looking down, there were two of the jocks, and they were tugging on the back of her skirt mischeviously. "Hey! What are you doing?" The boys just snickered, so Sandy turned and walked off as fast as she could manage. They tagged along. Just as she swore they were going to corner her, a familiar, red-haired face popped up and yelled at them. Frenchy flipped the two boys off and they were gone, mumbling.

With a sigh, Sandy said, "Thanks Frenchy."

"You were really great," she said, patting her shoulder.

"I was so nervous," Sandy confessed, wringing her skirts.

The other girl clucked her tongue. "Your split was de-_voom_!" she said, elbowing the other girl and missing the wince. They continued on in silence, heading to where the cars were parked. Not having a car herself, Sandy was hoping that she could get a ride home from Frenchy or one of her other friends. Achieving this wouldn't be easy, though, since she was certain that the rest of the "clique" would try to do the same thing. She would have to come up with some way to ask. The poor girl was so absorbed in planning that she didn't notice when Frenchy split off to talk to some all-to-familiar faces.

She only looked up when she heard the giggling. And standing there, to her slight dismay, was Rizzo and the rest of the Pink Ladies.

"Hi, Sandy," Rizzo said. Her smile didn't exactly feel safe.

"Hi," the blonde responded cautiously.

"We got a surprise for ya," she said, and the Pink Ladies clustered around, giggling. They shoved her off towards a different part of the parking lot.

Leaping into action, Frenchy pulled a brush from seemingly nowhere and started attacking Sandy's head with it. "Let me comb your hair down."

"Where are we going?!" Sandy yelled as she pushed the girl off of her.

-----

"Ya know," Danny said, patting the rusty bumper of Greased Lightning, "This car could be make-out city."

"The chick will have to put out before she gets in!" Sonny shouted, and the guys erupted into a fit of laughter. The noise masked the sound of feet walking across the loose stones "paving" the parking lot.

"Hey, Zucco!" Danny jumped, whipping around and almost losing his cigarette in the process. His surprised expression turned into a glare when he noticed the speaker.

Rizzo smiled that unsafe smile again. "I got a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." The ringleader stepped aside to reveal her circus of girls, pushing their newest member forward.


	8. Act I, Scene IV, Part Two

Oops! I uploaded the wrong one! Sorry guys.

--

There was a moment of silence as thye two stared at each other. Then their eyes lit up. Was it really...it had to be!

"Sandy!" Danny shouted, taking a small step forward.

"Danny?" Oh, she was so confused. But so happy! He looked very different, but it was her Danny, wasn't it?

"I thought you were gonig back to Austrailia!"

"We changed our plans," she giggled. Oh yes. Later on, Sam Manson would resent the day she ever took part in this production, with its bubbly characters and over-used plotline. And the movie really wasn't anything like the musical at all! And she knew what was coming.

"I can't be--" Oh. Danny remembered where he was--who he was with, specifically. And in the course of two seconds, his entire personality flip-flopped.

Oh boy.

"That's cool, baby." Danny smiled a cocky smile, toyed with the cigarette in his pocket non-chalantly. "You know how it is."

Sandy's face fell. "What? Danny?"

"That's my name." He laughed. Behind him, his buddies leaned on the car, not even bothering to stifle their own chuckles and chortles.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, baby?" He smiled. It was almost pleading. Why didn't she get it? He was with his guys, he couldn't show affecting for her! God forbid. "What's wrong with _you_?"

There were tears forming in Sandy's eyes. "What happened to the Danny Zucco I met?"

"I do not know," Danny said, very deliberately. Catch on, kiddo! "Maybe there's two of us, right?" He looked back at his buddies and winked. They colappsed into laughter again. "Why don't you take out a missing-persons ad or try the yellow pages, huh?"

"You're a fake!" Sandy screamed, backing away with a death grip on her pom poms. "I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" And with that, she turned and dashed off into the night, Frenchy following with a worried expression. Behind Danny, the guys were chanting "Woah!" and other very sexist remarks.

Rizzo shot Danny a smug look. It was a look that said "Revenge" and "Jealousy" and "Bet your life sucks, Zucco." Then, she waved her hand, and the rest of the girls followed her as she strutted off after her despairing companion.

"Maybe she carries silver bullets," Kenickie laughed. The agree ment of the guys behind him was loud and rambunctious as they knocked over a nearby trashcan. "She laid her eyes on you, huh Zucco?"

"Bet that's not all she's laid on him." It was unknown who said it, but regardless, the four boys piled into the car losing their heads over the stupid comment.

A sigh whistled between Dannty's teeth. He really should never have tried out for this play. He knew Sam wasn't upset, but he still felt horrible. She was either an astounding actress or those had been real tears in her eyes. Was the stress getting to her? His eyes fell on that horrible, pulsating orb off in the distance. It had someone elses' line on it, and amazingly enough no one had missed or messed up anything since the first scene. Maybe they were all just too afraid of Juliana.

He glared at the orb. Stupid ghosts. If he just had his powers, they'd already be out of this mess, and--

"What are you doing?!" The boys jumped. Speak of the devil. Juliana floated before him in place of the lines he was probably supposed to read. "You have lines to read! What is the matter with you?" If she had been standing on solid ground, her foot would have been tapping it in annoyance. Arms crossed, scowling, Juliana looked quite menacing. In fact, Tucker would have sweared that her fingers crackled with a blast of some sort.

"Just let us get this over with already!" Danny shouted. "We want to get this right as much as you do, so that we can get out of here!"

She paused. Quick, he had to appeal to her theatre side. "The show must go on, right? Well then let's let it go on!"

"Yes!" Juliana thrust her arm in the air, brandishing what looked like a very, very worn out script. "We must not stop the production! Take two!" And she dissappeared, the orb popping back up in her place.

A collective sigh ran through the group.

"Maybe she carries silver bullets," Tucker was saying. It took the group a minute to realise that it was his line. "She sure laid her eyes on you, huh Zucco?"

"I bet that's not all she's laid on him," Doody quipped with a snicker. Ah, how easy it was to get back into character.

Danny stared after Sandy, battling the urge to go after her. When courage won out over pride, he started to take a few steps.

"Hey, Zuc, I got a car, remember?" Kenickie grabbed his shoulder, forced him around to face the hunk-a-junk. "Come on, kid. I swiped my brother's I.D."

--

"He was so nice this summer!" Sandy was saying as she cried and snuffled into one of Frenchy's hankerchiefs. The curly-haired girl gently wiped the tears from her friend's face. There was at least some loyalty among high school students.

"Sandy..." Poor thing. She didn't even look up. Gently, Frenchy grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the group a little. Crystal thought that Veronica had been a little too smug during this whole thing. Besides, everyone knew that Sam and Danny were the "almost-item" of the school, so getting cast as the leads had to be stressful. She would suspect that some of the tears she was crying were real. "Sandy, listen. Men are rats. Listen!" Finally, Sam looked up from the hankie, her eyeliner running down her face like train-tracks.

"Men are rats. They're fleas on rats." Frenchy took the hankie back and used it to wash off some of her ruined make-up. "They're amoebas on fleas on rats. They're two low for even the dogs to bite." Sam smiled, giggled slightly. "You know, the only man a girl can depend on is her daddy." So true.

Still, Sandy needed more cheering up. She was staring at her rumpled skirt and tangled pompoms with shame. "You need a night out with the girls." And some serious loosening-up. "We're having a sleepover at my house tonight." Frenchy smiled. "You wanna come? You'll love it."

Sandy nodded pitifully.

"Come on." Frenchy giggled, grabbed her arm again, and dragged her off towards the rest of the gang.

--

As they found themselves out of scene, Danny and Tucker tore off their leather jackets as quick as possible and promptly sat against the wall of the theater. It seemed like Juliana couldn't control people who weren't "on-stage" at the time.

"What are we gonna do?" Tucker lamented as he pulled his cap over his head.

Fred, Johnny and Kwan were huddled together nearby, also losing their leather in favor of more comfortable items--Kwan had his letter jacket, Fred a pair of sunglasses, and Johnny what looked like a bean bag. It seemed that they were friends outside of the play--they began talking together about their ghostly settings without hesitation.

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno, Tuck. If I had my powers back this would be easy--we could jsut phase out of here." Backstage the last time they were off, Danny and Tucker had tried every door, window, and loose brick they could find in an effort to get out. No such luck. And it looked like even if they could open the door, there was a force-field around it. They were stuck sound.

Fortunately, the ghost had thought to make them at least a little bit comfortable--she was probably a good stage manager when alive. There was access to the school kitchen, which was stocked with easy things to cook and a lot of sandwich meat. There was also a new room that she'd built while Danny was onstag--it was full of enough cots and sleeping bags for the entire cast. Other than the forced imprisonment, they would be fine for the night.

Hopefully they'd only be here for a night.

"Maybe we could try contacting someone." Tucker was saying. "I mean, everyone here must have a phone, right?"

"There is no service." Danny and Tucker looked up at the source of the voice. It was a tall, skinny girl, with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black slacks. Her glasses were circular and rimless--like ther glass was just suspended in front of her eyes. It looked like she had to be a techie backstage. Danny didn't know her either way.

"Hey Judy," Tucker greeted.

"You know her?" Danny asked increduously. Well, she did have glasses. Maybe she was a nerd.

"Yup." Tucker stood up next to the white girl. She was very pale, Danny realized, like she was always inside. "Judy here is usually the stage manager for Mrs. Blanch."

"How do you do," Judy said dully. She was a very monotone person.

"Oh, come on," Tucker said. "Be nice. He's not that bad."

"I don't like the look of him," Judy said. "He looks like a trouble maker." She leaned down, sticking her face next to Danny's. The boy couldn't help but be intimidated. She was rather menacing looking when angry. "He'd be the one who scribbles all over his script, or deliberately steals the costumes, or worse." Her eyes narrowed. "Didn't keep his grades up, so we'd have to find a replacement a week before the show."

Danny flashed a sheepish smile.

"Regardless," said Judy, "I can't find it within myself to be nice in such a situation. I have been ousted from my stage management position, and look what else! I am stuck as an actress!" She turned away, head in her hands. "I am one of those prima-donnas who can only focus on looking good and being ditzy!"

Even Tucker rolled his eyes.

"And what else! Not even a good part to show for my years of devotion and hard work!" Judy pulled out a kleenex and blew her nose. "But a small supporting role! The waitress! I am only a meager waitress!"

"It's OK, Judy," Tucker said, patting her back awkwardly. Ah. Women crying. Now that was someithng that he knew a lot about. "It could be worse, you know?"

"How?" Danny drawled sarcastically. "She's a waitress."

Tucker and Judy flashed him identical glares.

--

Back on set, the girls had commenced with their sleep over and were fooling around on the large bed. Only Sandy was off to the side, trying to be prim and proper. It was hard, though, when the TV was so loud that she couldn't think.

"Hey look!" Marty laughed as she pointed to the huge, enourmous 12-inch screen. "It's Jan!" It was a commercial for Ipana toothpaste--one that Jan jumped up to sing along to energetically.

"Brusha brusha brusha! Get the new Ipana! With the brand-new flavor! It's dandy for your teeth!" The girls laughed and threw pillows at her, but she expertly dodged. "Brusha brusha brusha! New Ipana toothpase! Brusha brusha brusha! Knocks out! Decay germs fast!" She punched at the germs on the screen, again dodging a pillow. "Fast! Faster sure are--" Alas, the silliness could only continue for so long. She was hit by a pillow, and collapsed to the floor.

"Turn it off!" Marty shouted, bending down to retrieve her weapon. Jan scowled but hit the power button anyway.

"Hand me a butt," Rizzo said, extending her hand towards her red-haired companion. Digging into her purse, Frenchy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and shook one out.

"Here." She gave it to their ringleader, who proceeded to smoke it with an old-fashioned lighter. She passed some more out to the rest of the girls, and then came to the newest of the group. "Sandy?"

"Oh," said the girl, snapping out of her uncomforable stupor. "I don't smoke."

Rizzo rolled her eyes, leaned forward without even removing the cigarette from her mouth. "Try it." Still, Sandy hesitated. "It won't kill you."

Sam didn't want to try it anyway. The rest of the girls--except maybe Crystal--seemed comfortable smoking. The thought of sucking tobacco and tar into her lungs was less than appealing. In fact, Veronica wasn't even coughing. Hayley and Star were choking slightly but obviously knew what they were doing. Sam knew how the scene was supposed to go anyway, so Veronica's insistant look was unneccesary. She took the cigarette and lighter, put it gently in her mouth, inhaled...

And almost coughed her lungs out.

"Oh, sorry," Rizzo said maliciously. "I forgot. You shouldn't inhale unless you're used to it."

Sam glared. Sandy wouldn't have, but for the moment it was OK to be out of character.

"Here, Sandy." Frenchy plopped down in front of her. "Let me teach you how the french inhale." She sucked on the cigarette, then whipped it from her mouth and let a stream of smoke flicker up to her nose.

"Oh, God," Jan scowled. "That is the ugliest thing I ever saw!"

Frenchy blew the smoke in her face. "That's how I got my nickname, Frenchy."

"Sure it is." The girls collapsed into giggles and Frenchy smacked Rizzo with a nearby teddy bear.

Sandy wanted to bury her head in her hands and cry. She had a feeling this wouldn't be a fun sleepover.


End file.
